Litle P
Super Mario World Returns Developer(s) Nintendo EAD Publisher(s) Super Mario World Returns was the first Mario game and launch title released for the Super Famicom on November 21, 1990. The game was produced by Shigeru Miyamoto, featuring music composed by Koji Kondo, and graphics designed by Shigefumi Hino. An updated version has been released on the Game Boy Advance. The original version was also re-released on the Wii and later Wii U Virtual Console. This is the Mario game in which Yoshi, Wigglers, Monty Moles, Foxarks, Shuriken Bros., Kammitus & Kammies, Gemite Grublin Knights, Icicle Krushas, Light-Red Klaptraps & Breakdance Bros., Emerald Gargantuan Koopa Troopas, Swoopers, Lion Guys, Lookis, Spear Bros, Snow Snakes, and Magikoopas made their debuts, and a save feature has been added. The game was followed in 1995 by the prequel, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which is set many years before the events in Super Mario World. Yoshi's Island spawned its own series of sequels. Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that ever since they finished Super Mario Bros., the design staff wanted to have Mario ride a dinosaur. It was believed to be impossible technically until the Super NES was developed. According to Miyamoto, sixteen people were involved in the creation of the game, and it took about three years to make.2 At some point during the game's development, it was meant to be released in North America Super Mario World Returns. Miyamoto has stated that this is his favorite Mario game. 1 Story 2 Gameplay 2.1 Controls 2.2 Power-Ups 2.3 Items 2.4 Secret bonus changes 3 Worlds 3.1 Bonus worlds 4 Characters 4.1 Playable Characters 4.2 Supporting Characters 4.3 Colored Yoshis 5 Enemies 5.1 Bosses 6 Regional differences 6.1 Gameplay changes 6.2 Level design changes 6.3 Graphical changes 6.4 Textual changes 7 Remakes and ports 7.1 Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World 7.2 Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 8 Media 9 References to other games 10 References in later games 11 Critical reception 12 Beta elements 13 Glitches 13.1 Glitchy Graphics from Defeated Enemies 13.2 Miscolored Overworld 14 Staff 15 Gallery 16 Trivia 17 References Story; Mario, Luigi, Guile Kirby, Dyna, Nova the Hedgehog and Princess Toadstool in a hot air balloon in the Game Boy Advance remake Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World. After Bowser's previous defeat, Mario, Luigi Guile Kirby, Luke, NovaThe Hedgehog and Princess Toadstool decide to recuperate in Dinosaur Land. Meanwhile in Dinosaur Land, the Koopa King and his Koopalings trap Yoshi and his friends in enchanted eggs, eliminating the opposition as they secretly rebuild their forces. Shortly upon their arrival, the Mario Bros. Guile Kirby, Luke, & Nova The Hedgehog realize that Princess Toadstool Sixty-Four Princess Cleffa Aang Kirby & Derby Dash Are missing. While searching, they find the Koopa Troop army. Upon freeing the friendly Yoshi, he exclaims that the Koopas have invaded, confirming that Peach's persistent captor has indeed returned and taken the opportunity to claim the princess. As Mario and friends travel through Dinosaur Land, they uncover the Valley of Bowser. After defeating Larry, the Mario Bros. Guile Kirby, Luke, & Novathe Hedgehog have access to the front door of Bowser's Castle. Bowser is fought on his castle roof in his Koopa Clown Car, holding Princess Toadstool Sixty-Four Princess Cleffa & Derby Dash hostage. Upon his defeat, he gently drops the princess and retreats. Princess Toadstool rewards Mario or Luigi with a kiss as fireworks celebrate freedom, signifying that their vacation can resume with their new good friends. The reunited team returns to Yoshi's House where they and three other Yoshis watch the Yoshi eggs hatch into babies, removing the spell. From the instruction booklet After saving the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser and the rest of the Koopas in Super Mario 3, Mario Guile Kirby, Luke, Novathe Hedgehog and Luigi needed to recuperate from their adventures. Together they agreed that the best place to vacation was a magical place called Dinosaur Land. But while Mario Guile Kirby, Luke, Nova The Hedgehog and Luigi reclined on the beach for a relaxing nap, Princess Toadstool Sixty-Four Princess Cleffa & Andy Pasta disappeared, apparently seized by evil forces. After searching for hours for their missing friend, Mario Guile Kirby, Luke, Novathe Hedgehog and Luigi came upon an enormous egg in the forest. Suddendly the egg hatched, and out popped a young dinosaur named Yoshi, who proceeded to tell Mario Guile Kirby, Luke, Novathe Hedgehog and Luigi a sad tale of how his dinosaur pals were sealed in similar eggs by a group of monstrous turtles. "Monstrous turtles!," exclaimed Luigi. "Bowser and his bunch have returned!" Mario slowly nodded his head in agreement and, along with Luigi and Yoshi, set off across Dinosaur Land to find the Princess Sixty-Four Princess Cleffa & Andy Pasta and to free Yoshi's friends. As they began their journey, Yoshi handed Mario a beautiful cape. "This may help you," Yoshi said. "Some say it has magical powers." With a little luck (and help from a magic cape), our hearty crew can defeat the seven worlds of Bowser's Krazy Koopa Kritters. Many locations are well-hidden so explore everywhere and try everything. Not all locations have to be explored to rescue the dinosaurs and save Princess Toadstool, but there are many "starry" treasures to be found in far-reaching places. You'll need to search all areas to find what kinds of treasures are there… in Super Mario World. Gameplay The object of the game is to get to the goal tape to advance to the next level. While on Mario's way to the goal, he must encounter many enemies and collect power-ups and use items to help solve puzzles and destroy enemies. A chart illustrating Mario's powerups in this game. Controls A button: Spin jump B button: Jump X button/Y button: Dash/Interact/Special ability L:Scroll camera left R:Scroll camera right Start button:Pause Select button:Use item/Return to map (When paused) Power-Ups Super Mushroom Grab this to change into Super Mario Super Luigi Super Guile Kirby Super Luke & Super Nova. Duckbill Suit Grab this to change into Duckbill Mario Duckbill Luigi Duckbill Guile Kirby Duckbill Luke & Duckbill Nova Fire Flower Grab this to change into Fire Mario Fire Luigi Fire Guile Kirby Fire Luke & Fire Nova Tiara Star Flower Grab this to change into Tiara Star Mario Tiara Star Luigi Tiara Star Guile Kirby Tiara Star Luke & Tiara Star Nova Plasma Laser Lens Grab this to change into Plasma Laser Mario Plasma Laser Luigi Plasma Laser Guile Kirby Plasma Laser Luke & Plasma Laser Nova Cape Feather Grab this to change into Caped Mario Caped Luigi Caped Guile Kirby Caped Luke & Caped Nova. Double Cherry Grab this to change into Double Mario Double Luigi Double Guile Kirby Double Luke & Double Nova P-Balloon If Mario Guile Kirby Luke & Nova The Hedgehog or Luigi collects one of these, they will inflate like balloons and will be able to float in the air for a short time. No points collected upon collecting the item. Diamond Star Star When collected, either Mario Guile Kirby Luke Nova The Hedgehog or Luigi (depending on who gets it) will become temporarily invincible. If the players collects more stars in blocks when they have it already, they can stay invincible for a bit longer. 1000 points collected. Yoshi's Wings If Yoshi grabs these wings, he will enter Coin Heaven. It will also turn any Yoshi blue after completion, making this an easier way to get a Blue Yoshi before Star World. Items M-A-R-I-O Letters 1-Up Mushroom If Mario or Luigi collects one, they'll get an extra life. 100 points collected. 3-Up Moon If Mario Guile Kirby Luke Nova The Hedgehog or Luigi collects one of these very rare items, they both get three extra lives. 300 points collected. Emerald Coin Coin Collect 100 Coins for a 1-Up. Sonic Coin Dragon Coin Collect all five or more on one stage for a 1-Up. Diver Crate Footprint Pad and Iron Crate Key and Keyhole If Mario or Luigi grab the key and put it in a keyhole (which is hidden in a level), a secret level will be unlocked. Protective Shield P-Switches When the blue switch is pressed, blocks transform into coins and vice-versa, and some invisible blocks will be revealed. If the silver one is pressed, some enemies, such as Spinies, will transform into Silver Coins. After a short period of time, the changes made by either switch will revert to normal. Ruby Spinach ? Ball An item that is required to successfully complete the Sunken Ghost Ship.Star Coins Baby Yoshi If Mario or Luigi passes nearby a lone Yoshi Egg, it will hatch into a Baby Yoshi. The player must feed the Baby Yoshi five enemies or one powerup to grow into an Adult Yoshi. Every time a Baby Yoshi eats an enemy, the player will receive a coin and 200 points. Secret bonus changes After the player beats every special level in Super Mario World, or opens all 96 exits in Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2, the following changes occur: World map: The colors of the map become fall-themed, like grass and the trees of Forest of Illusion turning orange. Koopa Troopas and Koopa Paratroopas: Transform into Mask Koopas and Para Mask Koopas, respectively. Piranha Plants and Jumping Piranha Plants: Change into Pumpkin Plants and Jumping Pumpkin Plants, respectively. Beanstalks: Heads will turn into pumpkins. Bullet Bills: Replaced with Pidgit Bills. Galoombas: Become yellowish and have sunglasses.* Pokeys: Turn into sawblade-like creatures.* *In Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 only. Worlds Yoshi's Island (Iggy Koopa) Donut Plains (Morton Koopa Jr.) Vanilla Dome (Lemmy Koopa) Twin Bridges (Ludwig von Koopa) Forest of Illusion (Roy Koopa) Chocolate Island (Wendy O. Koopa) Valley of Bowser (Larry Koopa and Bowser) Bonus worlds Star World Special World If Mario and/or Luigi accumulate 100 stars by touching the flag at the finish, they play a bonus game where they hit blocks. Eight random blocks travel around a block that already has a determined power-up. Power-ups include Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Stars. Mario/Luigi can only hit blocks while they are at the bottom, and hit blocks continue to travel around the center (while retaining the hit power-up). Once the last block is hit, the blocks stop traveling and 1-ups are awarded. The number of 3-in-a-row matches determines the number of 1-Ups the player will receive (up to a maximum of 8). Characters Playable Characters Mario (and in 2-Player mode, Luigi) are the main playable characters. If Mario loses a life or completes a level in 2-Player mode, Luigi comes into play until he does the same. The two may also share Extra Lives on the world map. Unlike in some other Mario games, both of the plumbers possess the same strengths and weaknesses. Supporting Characters Princess Toadstool Sixty-Four Aang Kirby Princess Cleffa Yoshi Derby Dash Colored Yoshis In addition to Mario and Luigi, Yoshis of four different colors appear in the game, which may be controlled once acquired and help the Mario Bros. in many levels of the game: Green Yoshi, the default Yoshi. Like the other Yoshis, it is able to eat many kinds of enemies and jump on spiked enemies without taking harm as well as walk across Munchers. They can also utilize Shells for special powers, but unlike the other Yoshis, the color of the Shell but not a specific Yoshi power to pair with it. Red Yoshi, a Yoshi that spits out all Shells in the form of three fireballs. It loses any Shell Power by spitting the shell due to all shells being used for fireballs and thus being unable to be recaught. Blue Yoshi, a Yoshi that flies as long as a Shell is in its mouth. Yellow Yoshi, a Yoshi that can shake the ground by taking a Shell into its mouth, defeating enemies with its impact. Magenta Yoshi Tan Yoshi Electric Lime Yoshi Light-Blue Yoshi Cape Mario and a Green Yoshi Small Mario and a Red Yoshi Fire Mario and a Blue Yoshi Cape Mario and a Yellow Yoshi Green Yoshis hatch out of Yoshi Eggs, usually found in various blocks throughout the game. If a Yoshi Egg is found but the player already has a Yoshi, the Egg will instead provide an 1-Up Mushroom. Red, blue and yellow Yoshis are extremely rare in Super Mario World. They live only in the Star World, a mysterious place accessible by using the five Star Roads found throughout the game. When they are first encountered, they are Baby Yoshis, small and are unable to be rode, but through carrying them, the baby Yoshi's will eat the enemies they touch. When 5 enemies are eaten, they will transform into adult Yoshi's, and can now be used normally. Baby Yoshis of all colors hatch from the Yoshi Eggs rescued from the castles, during the ending credits of the game. In the GBA remake, the color of the Yoshi that will hatch depends from the power up the player has: Random for Small Mario or when the colored Yoshi corresponding to the current powerup isn't rescued yet. Yellow for Super Mario. Red for Fire Mario. Blue for Cape Mario. Enemies The various characters and creatures of Super Mario World. Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Ball 'n' Chain Banzai Bill Beach Koopa Big Blue Boo Big Bubble Big Steely Bill Blaster Blargg Blurp Bob-omb Bony Beetle Boo Boo Buddy Block Boo Buddy Snake Boo Buddy Swarm Bound Fire Bullet Bill Buzzy Beetle Chainsaw Chargin' Chuck Cheep-Cheep Circling Boo Buddies Climbing Koopa Dino Rhino Dino-Torch Disappearing Boo Buddies Dry Bones Eerie Falling Spike Fishbone Fishin' Boo Fishin' Lakitu Floating Mine Fuzzy Galoomba Gold Bowser Statue Gray Bowser Statue Grinder Hothead Jumping Piranha Plant Kamikaze Koopa Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Lakitu Lava Bubble Li'l Sparky Magikoopa Mecha-Koopa Mega Mole Monty Mole Muncher Ninji Para-bomb Paragoomba Pencil Pillar Pillar Pipe Lakitu Piranha Plant Pokey Porcupuffer Rex Rip Van Fish Skull Box Spike Pillar Spike Top Spiny Spiny Egg Sumo Bro. Super Koopa Swooper Thwimp Thwomp Torpedo Ted Urchin Volcano Lotus Wiggler Ampkitu Grand Athletic Goomba Jungle Twortle Periwinkle Bill Noddy Blue Twirler Violet Bandit Blast Bros. Volt Knuckle Chargin' Chuck Booigi Hydra Boomerang Bro. Sphinx '''Bullet Bill Buzzy Tiger Amethyst Koopa Troopas Aqua-Laser Hunters Sabertoothed Cheep Cheep Croc Bro. Stone Krunchas '''ShamBoo SMW2 Cape Koopa Clubba Cooligan Dry Bone Sumo Bros. Dry Bone Gargantua Koopa Troopa Light Blue Spiny Dry Bone Primid Sledge Lagiju Purple Joker Guy Lunar Fuzzy Sand Goomba Grand Goomba Tower Grand Snow Goomba Croco Hammer Bro. Jack O'Poppy Bro. Jr Jade Javelin Bro. Vulcan Koopa Troopa Vulcan Lakitu Turquoise Blue Magikoopa Forest Green Magikoopa Jazzberry Jam Magikoopa & Desert Sand Magikoopa Katoon Lion Cheep Cheep Mecha-Koopa Mattermouth Metal Troopa Metal Guy Metal Bro. Metal Goomba Monty Mole Paragoomba Paratroopa Pencil Bro Piranha Plant Podoboo Pokey Scoomba Shot Guy Shy Guy Silver Chomp Sledge Bro. Spiky Piranha Plant Spiny Squiggler Starbag Stone Spike Swaphopper Swooper Tail Bob-omb Tail Boo Tail Bullet Bill Tail Goomba Tail Thwomp Thwomp Topmen Venus Ice Trap Wallop Whimp Whomp Wiggler Bosses Reznor The Big Boo Koopalings Iggy Koopa Morton Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa Roy Koopa Wendy Koopa Larry Koopa Bowser